kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiden Zero-One Driver
|-| Opened= |name=Hiden Zero-One Driver |type=Transformation Device Driver |user=Kamen Rider Zero-One |season=Kamen Rider Zero-One |firstepisode=I am the President and a Kamen Rider |lastepisode=TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA (Zero-One) }} The , or simply the Zero-One Driver, is the transformation device used by Kamen Rider Zero-One.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44971 It was produced by Hiden Intelligence's Three Dimensional Printing System. Design The Hiden Zero-One Driver is composed of the following parts: * - A slot intended to insert Progrise Keys into. By loading a Progrise Key, it connects the device into an internal , a device that allows the Driver to read and learn the Progrise Key's abilities. * - The Hiden Zero-One Driver's main energy reactor. Located within the central circular section of the Driver. It is a device that performs 'progrise' operations by converting the inserted Progrise Key's Rider Model (the Key's graphic of an animal skeleton) into a physical form that maximises that organism's unique abilities and converts that form into a shape that allows humans to better interact with it (in short, it creates a giant animal projection that turns into Zero-One's armor). The surplus energy that is generated during this progrise process become photons, and when the Progrise Reactor's furnace is filled, a chamber effect reflects waves, increasing internal pressure and thus accelerating reactor speed (creating better reactions). * - A device located to the Driver's left. Authenticates Progrise Keys. By pressing a Progrise Key against it, it is 'authorised', unlocking the Progrise Key via an authentication code. When initiating a boosted deathblow (by pressing another Progrise Key against it), the Authoriser authorises different up to six levels of attacks. The Authoriser can read a Progrise Key's status even without contact. * - The Hiden Zero-One Driver's irradiation device. Located in the centre. It utilises a special lens that can convert a Progrise Key's Rider Model into Zero-One's 'Rise Architector' bodysuit via special molding beams. Irridiation takes place within the Progrise Reactor. Additionally, it mounts suit and armor parts onto the wearer. * - The Hiden Zero-One Driver's safeguard mechanism. It is located to the right of the Driver and slides over the Beam Equipper when the Driver is not in use or when removing a Progrise Key. When a Progrise Key is inserted into the Driver, it shifts to the Driver's right side, allowing the Progrise Reactor to start working. When equipping a new Progrise Key, it moves to the centre, shifting the Driver into a data storage and backup standby state. * - A device located at the rear of the Driver's Hiden Linker belt strap. It is a communication device that connects to the communications satellite Zea. Additionally, this device incorporates 24 types of firewalls as a countermeasure against hackers. * - The belt strap. When the Driver is pressed against the wearer's waist, the wearer's information is referred to a biometric authentication feature. If the information of the user matches with the information provided by the biometric authentication feature, the Hiden Linker is expanded and secured against the waist. Additionally, a human-machine interface with a computation speed comparable to an A.I. can be established, linking the user's consciousness to Zea via a pseudo-impulse sent to the user's neurons. Functionality Only the CEO of Hiden Intelligence can utilize the Driver. It uses Progrise Keys to transform the user into an armor-clad Kamen Rider infused with given animal powers. In a virtual reality interface, the belt has several functions that can be selected and Izu can interact with and advise the user via a digital avatar. *'User Manual: '''If the user wears the belt for the first time, it offers a tutorial mode where the user's consciousness is sent into a virtual training area for a quick tutorial. *'Combat: ' *'Program:' *'Motorcycle:' One of the drawbacks of using this Driver for the very first time is that the user is consciously transported into a virtual reality space while their body in the real world is left entirely defenseless, leaving them in possible mortal danger. To mitigate this weakness, the user's mind is heavily accelerated to function as fast as a supercomputer, allowing them to quickly complete their VR training and return to their body as soon as possible. Transformation To transform, Aruto activates a Progrise Key before holding it near the Authoriser. After opening the key up, Aruto inserts the key into the Rise Slot causing the Rise Liberator to open, exposing the Progrise Reactor with a display of the animal's head. When a Progrise Key is scanned for transformation, the Driver sends a signal to the satellite Zea orbiting Earth, which then relays the encoded Animal DNA to the user's location in the form of a projection of the Progrise Key's . When the Progrise Key is inserted into the Driver, the '''Rise Architecter' undersuit forms around Aruto. Once inside the Driver, the Progrise Key's data is loaded and the Rider Model separates into sections which transform into armor pieces that cover the Rise Architecter, completing the transformation. When Aruto transforms into an auxiliary form from Rising Hopper, the armor pieces reposition themselves around the Rise Architecter before the Rider Model summoned by the auxiliary Progrise Key creates a second set of armor. When transforming into an auxiliary form from being a civilian, the Rider Models of both Rising Hopper and the auxiliary Progrise Key are summoned together when it is scanned and form their armors simultaneously when the Progrise Key is inserted. When the Shining Hopper Progrise Key is scanned, Zea sends down a security lock which Aruto opens with the opened Progrise Key, producing Rising Hopper's Rider Model on top of a larger, golden version. When Aruto inserts the Progrise Key into the Driver, both Rider Models are gathered in an energy net, which then surrounds Aruto and reveals the Rise Architecter. The Rise Architecter transforms into the Shining Architecter and a set of six legs extend from it, forming the Shining Gladiators and the Shining Hopper Antennae, finishing the transformation. When the Shining Hopper Progrise Key is scanned while equipped with the Assault Grip, both Zea and Ark transmit data to the Progrise Key, with the resulting Rider Model appearing more solid. The Shining Architecter suit appears, with the Rider Model unfolding and wrapping around Zero-One, as the Shining Gladiators and Shining Hopper Antennae fold into place, completing the transformation. When the Metal Cluster Hopper Progrise Key was first scanned and inserted, the Driver's system is corrupted. The Rise Architecter is replaced with the Amalgamate Tecter, as a giant Rider Model appears and separates into Cluster Cells with the additional armor formed from them, completing the transformation. Following the forced authorization of the Progrise Key, the scanner became incapable of recognizing any other Progrise Key. Finisher To activate a finisher, Zero-One presses the Progrise Key again. For a boosted attack, Zero-One holds another Progrise Key near the Authoriser before pressing on the Key in the belt. He can do this up to 6 times with the resulting boosts being as follows: *1x: Bit *2x: Byte *3x: Kilo *4x: Mega *5x: Giga *6x: Tera Users (chronological order) Gallery 01_Driver_creating_process.jpg|Hiden Zero-One Driver's production process 01Driver_ProgriseKey.jpg|Hiden Zero-One Driver and Rising Hopper Progrise Key Behind The Scenes The Hiden Zero-One Driver is voiced by both Maynard Plant and Blaise Plant, brothers who are both members of the band .https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/news_articles/427 Notes *As the DX Hiden Zero-One Driver utilizes the same scanning system as the DX Den-O Belt uses, it is possible to activate its different finishers by using DX Rider Pass. *Similar to the DX Build Driver and the Ghost Driver, the belt reuses the Sengoku Driver's banding strip. *For now, this is one of the two transformation devices in Kamen Rider Zero-One to be named "Driver", with the other one being the Zaia ThousanDriver, as all other transformation devices that have appeared are named "Risers". *The Hiden Zero-One Driver is the first Rider belt since the Drive Driver not to be shared with the supporting Riders. *The sets of boosted finishers of the Driver are a reference to digital units of data measurement on a computer. *Coincidentally, "01 Driver" is also the name of a finisher used by Kikaider 01. *The way the Driver utilizes a Satellite for transformation data mirrors Faiz's Blaster Form and the Meteor Driver. *Considering the speed at which Aruto's Zero-One Driver was created, it is likely that multiple additional drivers could easily be created. **This would be unusual for a main Kamen Rider's transformation device, and would greatly reduce the consequences of Aruto's Driver being destroyed, something that is often a major obstacle in the franchise. *In the DX toy, if one fails to scan a Progrise Key before inserting it into the Zero-One Driver, it will announce "Error Rise!", implying that the transformation has failed. **Unlike other Progrise Keys, if one waits to fold the MetalRiser part of MetalCluster Hopper Progrise Key for too long, it will announce "Time is almost up. Try again.", implying that the user must fold it immediately. Appearances Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Hiden Intelligence